


Kinktober 2018: Negan

by CatherineMorgenstern



Series: Kinktober 2018 [3]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Biting, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, F/M, Fellatio, Knifeplay, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Quickie, Vaginal Fingering, unprotected sex (wrap it up kids)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-07-23 09:19:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16156148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineMorgenstern/pseuds/CatherineMorgenstern
Summary: A Cure For Boredom:Negan puts you through your paces with the help of his knife when you ask him to alleviate your boredom.Following The Rules:Negan laid out something for you to wear for him and you decide to test his orders by following them as literally as possible. No more, no less.Taking One For The Team:When Negan imposes his presence on the Alexandrians unexpectedly, you selflessly take it upon yourself to distract him… by letting him fuck your brains out.*Warnings for each chapter inside*





	1. A Cure For Boredom

**Author's Note:**

> A big, fat thank you to my amazing beta, [Heeley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heeley/pseuds/Heeley). Love you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan puts you through your paces with the help of his knife when you ask him to alleviate your boredom.
> 
> Warnings: dirty talk (aka Negan being Negan), knifeplay, fingering, orgasm denial, unprotected sex (wrap it up, kids), orgasm control, doggy style, creampie

**Day 3 of Kinktober:** ~~Sensory Deprivation~~ | ~~Temperature Play~~ | **Edgeplay | Knife Play**

* * *

 

The beginning of October had brought a series of storms with it. It had gotten so bad that everyone had been ordered to stay at the Sanctuary since Negan had forbidden his Saviors from going on raids, stating that he wouldn't lose any of his men due to sheer stupidity. Too many people crammed into one space made you a little stir crazy, though you loved this kind of weather and were thankful for the cooler air, but his point was well taken; you'd seen some of the chained walkers literally being blown through the air during a particularly stormy day. It had been a hysterical sight and you'd almost died from laughing too hard but it showed that no one should venture out in this kind of weather.

That meant that you needed to find other ways to alleviate the boredom, though.

Fastening the bra built into your otherwise sheer negligee, you adjusted your boobs before glancing one last time in the mirror, making sure your winged eyeliner wasn't smudged. You were wearing a black, skin-tight number with a minuscule satiny thong underneath; something you were sure Negan would appreciate. The colour set off your complexion beautifully and emphasised your figure.

You smoothed down your hair before blowing a kiss at your reflection when you heard voices coming nearer. Strutting out of the bathroom on impossibly high heels, you lay down across the bed and waited.

The door opened and Negan appeared in the doorway, giving orders to who you assumed was Dwight before turning towards you. Surprise briefly registered on his face but was instantly replaced with a wide, blinding grin.

“What the fuck do we have here?” he drawled as he sauntered inside with Lucille slung over his shoulder after unceremoniously slamming the door shut.

You hoped it had hit Dwight in his ugly face.

“Goddamnit! Look. At. You.”

“I'm bored,” you said, pouting exaggeratedly.

“Bored, huh? We can't have that, no Sir,” he said, dipping backwards on the last two words.

“I thought you could help me with that, oh fearless leader of mine.”

“Yer came to the right fuckin’ man, babygirl,” he said as he placed Lucille on the coffee table. Stalking towards the bed, he made a show of adjusting his crotch as he licked his lips.

Rising up onto your knees, you craned your neck to meet his mouth, obediently softening your lips to let him do as he pleased. It wasn't long before he had his tongue shoved down your throat. You grabbed the lapels of his infamous leather jacket to pull him closer, already heating up at the feeling of his tongue dominating yours.

Negan gave you a playful push that made you fall backwards with a startled shriek. While he undid his belts and let them drop to the floor, he hungrily drank in the sight of you sprawled out on his bed; waiting and ready for him. Grinning, he kicked off his boots and shrugged out of his jacket before crawling over you. His calloused hands grabbed the insides of your thighs, spreading you for him before he settled heavily between them.

You hooked your legs around his hips as you ran your hands up his tattooed biceps. He still had his knife strapped on - it was digging into your inner thigh - and the mere proximity to it made your pulse race; Lucille was impressive and all but you've always had a thing for that sexy, badass knife of his. And he knew it.

“I wanna fuckin’ cut this damn thing off of ya, kitten, but that would be a fuckin’ waste of a fine goddamn piece of lingerie, wouldn't it?” he murmured as slid his hand up your stomach before tugging the bra cups down far enough to have your breasts pop out.

Leaning down, he sucked your nipple into his mouth. It sent an electrifying bolt of pleasure through your body, making you moan as it shot straight to your cunt.

“Someone's fuckin’ needy,” he purred once he'd detached himself.

“Someone's fuckin’ cocky,” you countered in a breathy voice as he switched to your other nipple.

Slipping his arm under your hips, he wrenched you into an arched position that had your crotch pressed more fully against his, letting you feel how hard he was for you already. “Ah, but that's with good fuckin’ reason, ain't it?”

You couldn't help but laugh. “I'd be lying if I claimed that wasn't true.”

He chuckled lowly with an arrogant smirk on his thin lips as he slid his hand under the negligee to caress your clothed slit. “Damn straight and I'm a goddamn champ at stroking pussy.”

You threw your head back when he began to rub your clit.

“Already wet for me, huh?” he rasped. “Desperate for my big fuckin’ dick, ain't ya? Such a good girl.”

The delicate material of your thong was clinging to your lips due to the increasing wetness he coaxed out of you. You bucked up into his hand, seeking more friction with a strangled whimper.

“Want more?”

“Yes, please!”

He took his hand away and kneeled between your legs as he reached down. With a soft hiss, the massive knife slid free of its sheath; its sharp edge was gleaming dangerously in the light. Smirking diabolically, Negan changed his grip so that the tip was pointed upwards as he brought the handle to the apex of your thighs. You started to pant as it drew nearer, letting out a filthy moan when he used the protrusion at its end to slide up and down your slit. The pressure increased whenever he touched your engorged nub. Your legs tightened around his hips as he stroked you with the deadly knife.

“Yer like that, babygirl?” he taunted, knowing full well you got turned on at the mere sight of the blade. “Naughty little thing, getting off on my fuckin’ knife. Do yer know how many men I've killed with this?”

You moaned at that, earning you a mocking laugh from the man and a faster pace as you tried to hold as still as possible lest he'd lose his grip.

“You’re soakin’ wet,” he growled. “Gettin’ your juices all over my weapon.” Laughing at his own innuendo, he added, “You're gonna cream all over another fuckin’ weapon of mine soon. One not quite as long but much girthier and harder. I fuckin’ promise it's just as good to impale yer with.”

“God,” you choked out, blushing at his dirty talk as you fisted the bedsheet.

“Name's Negan, babygirl. Let's not forget who yer fuckin’ belong to,” he teased while watching you react to the weapon. “You'll be screaming my name soon enough.”

Arching your back, you tried to get even more friction.

“Need more, huh?”

He moved his knife to cut the thong off of you - deliberately nipping your skin on either side of your hips in the process - before bringing the handle back to your now bared cunt, resuming his ministrations. It slipped easily between your lips due to how wet you were.

“Think I can make yer cum just from this?” he asked, circling your clit with it while his free hand teased your entrance.

“Fuck,” you hissed when he forced two fingers into your wet hole.

Keeping the knife on your clit, he started to fuck you open with his long digits, eliciting squelching sounds that filled the air whenever he slammed them into you. The dual stimulation was exactly what you needed to climb towards orgasm.

“You're already gettin’ close, ain't ya?”

His laugh was derisive as he massaged your walls, finding your g-spot effortlessly. Your toes curled and your cunt clenched as he pleasured you, making the heat in your belly coil tighter. Panting, you screwed your eyes shut as the muscles in your stomach twitched. The way he rubbed you with his knife was almost painfully rough, chafing your delicate flesh ever so slightly but it was just what you needed.

You cried out when he added a third finger and mercilessly rubbed your g-spot. It didn't take long for the stimulation to become too much but just as you were about to cum, he stopped, pulling his fingers out and lifting the knife.

Your eyes flew open as your orgasm was snatched from you.

“Guess I could make yer cum just from this,” he stated smugly as he put the blade back into its sheath.

Instinctively, your hand went to your cunt, intending to rub yourself off but Negan grabbed your wrist.

“Nuh-uh. I fuckin’ decide when and how you're allowed to get off,” he said before licking your essence off his fingers.

“Please,” you breathed.

“Please what?”

“Please, Negan, fuck me. I need it.”

“I know you do, babygirl. I know you need to feel my dick stuff that tight little pussy of yours,” he murmured as he unzipped his pants. “Don't fuckin’ worry, I'll give yer exactly what yer need.”

Negan didn't even bother to get undressed, he just pushed his pants down far enough to free his hard cock. Leaning back over you, he positioned his member and viciously thrust into you, hilting himself.

He'd fucked you so often by now you'd lost count and you were wet enough for him to slide right in but it still took a few seconds to adjust to his considerable size. Gasping, you gripped his arms as he began to ram into your tight sheath.

“Yer better not cum until I fuckin’ tell you to.”

Easier said than done.

He stretched you so well, stimulating every nerve ending inside you which made your denied orgasm from earlier come rushing back, threatening to overwhelm you. Your back arched as your cunt clenched around his length.

“Do not fuckin’ cum,” he warned in a dark voice.

“Yes, Sir,” you sobbed as he took you, though you really weren't sure if you should be making that promise since you'd never been good at holding off an orgasm.

“Good girl.”

You bit your lip to the point of drawing blood as you tried to distract yourself from the way he rutted into you.

“Feels too fuckin’ good already, huh?” he said between grunts. “Told ya you'd be creamin’ all over my dick.”

Locking your heels over his arse, you urged him on because he was right; it did feel too damn good. But it also allowed you to angle your hips in such a way that he wasn't hitting your g-spot as much. Nonetheless, the effort to keep yourself from toppling over that edge made you sob. You reminded yourself over and over again that it would be worth it. Negan had yet to leave you unsatisfied.

He huffed out a laugh when he realised what was going on. “You’re a dirty little cheater, huh? Well, alright, I'll allow it this once, being the stand-up guy that I am. Won't make my dick pumpin’ into your pussy feel any less fantastic, babygirl, but yer gotta do what yer gotta do. I can respect that.”

Good Lord. You'd never met anyone who loved to hear himself talk as much as Negan did, at least not during sex. But his voice was a turn-on all on its own, especially when it was breathed directly into your ear.

When he started sucking on your neck, you almost lost it. Damn him, he knew that never failed to make you wet.

“Shit,” you whimpered, “who's the cheater now?”

“Like that, do ya?” he murmured against your damp skin before giving a particularly hard suck that ended in a bite.

“Bastard,” you hissed through clenched teeth.

“I can feel yer pussy clamping down, babygirl. Where's your restraint?” he taunted.

Your thighs twitched and you dug your nails into his biceps as you tried to stop yourself from cumming. Just when you thought you couldn't hold it any longer, Negan stopped and you couldn't help yourself from letting out a mewl of protest. You'd been so damn close and judging by the way his hair was plastered to his forehead with sweat, you guessed he'd been working himself up towards the edge as well.

“What’s that, kitten? I'm being real fuckin’generous here, helpin’ you not to cum without my say so and you’re complainin’?” he asked, sounding both amused and incredulous while being ballsdeep inside you.

“No,” you panted, “of course not, but…”

“But what, babygirl?”

“I need to cum, Negan,” you confessed hoarsely. “Please?”

“All in good time, babygirl, all in good time. Do yer have any idea how fuckin’good yer feel around my dick? I could fuck this sweet little pussy all day long. Would yer like that? Huh? Havin’ my dick inside yer all damn day?”

Tossing your head impatiently, you said, “Only if you make me cum or is that too much to handle for you?”

“Oh-ho, yer really think yer in any position to fuckin’ challenge me? Maybe I should make yer get me off with that big fuckin’ mouth of yours, have yer swallow my cum to give yer a refresher on who's in fuckin’ charge around here,” he said darkly.

Licking your lips provocatively, you purred, “I'll get on my knees for you whenever you like. No need to get all grumpy, boss.”

“That's my girl,” he praised with a smirk as he pulled out and slapped your thigh. “On your hands and knees then.”

Scrambling to obey, you got into position, shaking your ass invitingly which drew an amused chuckle from him.

Negan ran his hand down your clothed spine before bunching the negligee up and squeezing your ass. You bit your lip when you felt his head nudging your cunt and sighed in anticipation of what was to come when he entered you again. He felt even bigger from this angle and you knew this would be a good position to have him hit your g-spot once he resumed fucking you.

Placing one hand on your hip and the other at the nape of your neck, he pushed you down until your chest was pressed to the bed while keeping your ass raised high.

“I guess yer deserve a screamin’ orgasm now, huh?”

“God, yes please!”

“What did I fuckin’ tell yer about who's name you're supposed to scream?”

“Negan, please make me cum on your big dick,” you pleaded.

“Atta girl,” he growled as he started thrusting again with bruising force.

You dug your nails into the sheets as you allowed your body to enjoy the pleasure he inflicted upon you by doing his very best to screw you into next week. He was fucking you so roughly you were sure you were going to be sore afterwards. Your walls started to flutter around him as you listened to him grunt and moan with every push.

Canting your hips up, you managed to adjust your position so that he was stimulating your g-spot head-on and before you knew what was happening, you felt the heat inside you explode, screaming his name as your entire body spasmed.

“God fuckin’ damnit,” he cursed as you clenched around his cock while he jerked his hips uncontrollably, his groin hitting your ass with loud smacks.

Your muscles started to cramp as he kept going, seeking his climax. It was almost painful to have him stretch your walls like this after you'd already cum and soon that heat inside your belly grew again as his cock kept rubbing oversensitive nerves.

And then he snapped his hips and came with a roar, flooding your cunt with his jizz.

“How's that for handlin’ it, babygirl,” he croaked as he rode out his orgasm, twitching and pulsing deep inside you.

“You always deliver,” you admitted tiredly as your eyes threatened to fall shut.

“I always fuckin’ do.”


	2. Following The Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan laid out something for you to wear for him and you decide to test his orders by following them as literally as possible. No more, no less.
> 
> Warnings: dirty talk, fingering, cunnilingus, biting, unprotected sex (wrap it up, kids), doggy style, quickie

**Day 6 of Kinktober:** ~~Daddy~~ | **Corset** | ~~Cock Worship~~ | **Biting**

* * *

 

Hiding a yawn, you entered yours and Negan's room. Utter stillness greeted you, letting you know instantly that he wasn't back yet, though you guessed he wouldn't be long since Lucille was on the coffee table and his leather jacket was draped over the back of the couch. Sunlight filtered through the dirty, open windows in broken, golden rays that were filled with dancing dust motes while cool air and the rustling of leaves drifted inside. For a second, you felt as though you were suspended in time. Then another yawn escaped you and broke the spell. Deciding to take a shower, you walked towards the bathroom but stopped short when you noticed something on the bed.

 

Cocking your head questioningly, you inspected the piece of clothing that stood out starkly against the dark grey sheets and had apparently been laid out for you. A note was placed on top of the ivory-coloured corset that had golden hooks in the front which were gleaming in the dying sunlight.

 

_ Wear this for me, doll. _

 

The handwriting was unmistakably Negan's and you narrowed your eyes at his presumptuousness, even though it shouldn't surprise you. And it didn't. Not really. Negan was just being Negan but two could play this game.

 

With an evil little smirk, you sashayed into the bathroom and took a shower. Once you were clean, shaved and moisturised, you asked Arat to help lace you into the thing before shooing her away when you heard Negan's boisterous laughter down the hall.

 

Gingerly, you sat down on the leather couch next to his jacket and Lucille, curling your legs under you and draping one arm over your crotch while placing your other elbow on the armrest so you could rest your chin in the palm of your hand.

 

You had to suppress giddy giggles, anticipating  how he'd react to your getup while you waited for him to arrive. Even through the door, you heard him shoo Simon away, waiting for his right-hand man to leave before he so much as pushed the handle. He strutted inside with a big grin and all the swagger that was so typical for him. 

 

Negan bit his lip and shook his head as if to clear his fuzzy mind, whistling as he took you in with obvious appraisal.

 

“Would yer look at that,” he drawled, “my two favourite girls sittin’ nice and pretty, waitin’ for me to fuckin’ play with’em.”

 

“Did you tell Lucille what to wear for you as well?”

 

“Nah, she ain't into all that dressin’ up, but you...” he purred before giving a sharp whistle. “Babygirl, yer look good enough to fuckin’ eat.”

 

You smiled at him coyly. “I'm not stopping you.”

 

His grin turned wolfish as he stalked towards you and gestured for you to stand up. “C'mon, doll, let me see ya.”

 

You unfolded your legs, making sure to keep them close together without moving your arm that was shielding your crotch from his view and straightened up. Ever so slowly, you rose from the couch, keeping eye contact with him before folding your hands behind your back. You started swaying coquettishly on the spot as his gaze wandered over you, taking in how the corset was molded to your curves, pushing up your breasts and then dropping lower until he stopped short. You swore you saw his breathing stutter for just a second.

 

Biting his lip, he looked up, meeting your eyes. “My, my, my. What a naughty girl yer are.”

 

“What?” you asked innocently. “You said to wear what was on the bed…”

 

“I sure as shit did,” he rasped as he closed the distance between you. “Guess I gotta be fuckin’ careful how I phrase the fuckin’ rules for ya. Huh, babygirl?’

 

You hummed. “I guess so.”

 

He lifted your chin and leant down to give you a firm kiss. Closing your eyes instinctively, you trailed your hands upwards from his chest to lock behind his neck. You yielded to him instantly when he swiped his tongue across the seam of your lips, demanding to give him access so he could deepen the kiss. Negan looped his arm around your waist and pulled you against him as he shoved his tongue into your mouth. You pressed into his domineering kiss, but made sure to give as good as you got as you stroked his tongue with yours. Negan growled against your lips, taking your behaviour as a challenge.

 

He broke the kiss abruptly and pushed you to sit back down before kneeling before you. Your breath caught in your throat when you noticed the blatant hunger in his eyes. Running his hands up and down the insides of your thighs, he smirked at you before parting your legs.

 

“Yer achin’ for me, babygirl?” he asked. “Look at this shit. Already wet and ready for me. Can't wait to have your pretty pussy wrapped around my big fuckin’ dick, huh?”

 

You whimpered. His filthy mouth always turned you on beyond belief. You tried to close your legs, desperate to rub your thighs together, but Negan tightened his grip to the point of pain.

 

“Nuh-uh,” he drawled, “yer gonna keep'em spread until I say otherwise. Understood?”

 

You gulped and nodded, not trusting your voice.

 

Leaning in, he brushed his lips across the inside of your knee and looked up at you. Negan pressed a kiss there that felt particularly ticklish due to his beard brushing against your skin before he licked the spot, making you twitch. Though it did tickle, it was also weirdly arousing. A moan escaped you that ended in a yelp when he sucked and then bit you.

 

Your reaction was instantaneous; you shot up, straightening in your seat as you stared at him incredulously.

 

“Did you just bite me?”

 

Negan grinned as he placed his free hand on your sternum and pushed you back into a reclining position before he sucked and bit his way up your thigh, keeping eye contact the entire time. When he was sure you were staying put like he’d told you to, he began softly fondling your clit. The closer he got to your cunt, the harder his bites became. The dichotomy of having him leave marks in such intimate places while softly rubbing your swollen nub sent your body into a frenzy as your brain tried to make sense of the sensations.

 

His mouth was at the inside of your upper thigh, right next to your cunt - already tasting your wetness - and you automatically tensed your muscles as you waited for him to bite down. Instead, he licked a broad swipe across your slit. You jerked and shuddered at the unexpected pleasure and then flinched when he moved to the opposite thigh and bit the soft skin so harshly that he left distinctive imprints of his teeth. You'd surely have bruises tomorrow where he'd bitten you.

 

Simultaneously to sinking his teeth into you, he'd pushed a digit into your cunt, crooking it in a come hither motion which rubbed you just right. You threw your head back as you dug your nails into the leather seats. When Negan started to lap at your clit, your hips bucked up against his mouth with a mind of their own as you whimpered at the exquisite feeling of his tongue on the most sensitive part of your body. You could hardly believe that he was pushing you towards orgasm already. Apparently, pain mingling with pleasure was your thing.

 

You were so wet for him that there was little resistance when he added a second finger. The sounds his digits made as he pumped them into you were loud enough to make you blush. As Negan kept scraping his blunt fingernails across your g-spot while circling your clit, you arched your back and panted, feeling yourself approaching that elusive edge with every movement. Your toes started to curl as your muscles clenched and you couldn't stop moaning.

 

And then Negan pulled away from you and before you'd made sense of what was happening, he'd pulled you to your feet, spun you around and pushed you forward so that you were kneeling on the couch with your hands on the headrest.

 

“Yer gonna cum around my dick, doll,” Negan told you in a low voice as he unceremoniously stuffed his length into your cunt.

 

Your back bowed at the delicious stretch. There was no resistance for him as your cunt welcomed his hard member greedily. You shuffled on your knees into a wider position and purposefully arched your back, sticking your ass out towards him as he plowed into you, eliciting high-pitched shrieks from you every time he bottomed out. It felt so good to have him fill you.

 

The fire he'd stoked with his talented fingers and tongue was reignited instantly and judging by the way he grunted with every hard snap of his hips, he was in the mood for a quick, hard fuck. Already, he was seeking his own pleasure. Bracing yourself against the headrest, you pushed back against him, taking him even deeper as loud slaps filled the room that accompanied his groin hitting your ass. Sweat was dampening your spine beneath the corset as you tried to keep up with his fast pace.

 

Negan's grip on your hips was so tight it hurt as he took you harshly.

 

“See?” he grunted. “I knew yer were gaggin’ to have your pussy stuffed with my big dick.”

 

His words made you clench around him, earning you a hard slap on your ass.

 

“That's it, babygirl. Fuckin’ choke my dick with your tight little pussy.”

 

The head of his cock kept dragging across your g-spot with every thrust and it didn't take long for you to teeter on the edge of orgasm.

 

“Play with your fuckin’ clit, doll!”

 

Doing as you were told, you snaked a hand between your thighs as you rested your head on the arm that was holding you up. Rubbing across the pulsing nub, you instantly tightened around him as you added more friction to your sensitive neither region.

 

Negan cursed under his breath and slammed into you so fast it made you feel bruised in the best way.

 

“Cum,” he ordered with a growl, “now!”

 

Pinching your clit, you pushed yourself over the edge, howling his name as he kept fucking you. Soon after, he pulled out of you and jerked himself off, spurting his cum across your cunt and arse just beneath the corset as you stayed still for him. Negan was panting while he finished and you had already closed your eyes, focusing on returning your breathing to normal.

 

Slapping your cunt with his spent cock a few times, he said, “Well, fuck me. This is how yer should always fuckin’ greet me in the evenings, babygirl.”

 


	3. Taking One For The Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Negan imposes his presence on the Alexandrians unexpectedly, you selflessly take it upon yourself to distract him… by letting him fuck your brains out.
> 
> Warnings: fellatio, deepthroating, unprotected sex (wrap it up, kids)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're going to pretend Negan didn't burn the mattresses during his first visit to Alexandria because reasons ;)
> 
> Every line in _italics_ is taken straight from the scene with Olivia.

**Day 24 of Kinktober:** ~~Pegging~~ | **Leather** | ~~Lapdances~~ | ~~Shower/Bath~~

* * *

 

“What is he doing here?” hissed Rosita.

“How would I know?” you snapped back. “When's Rick coming back?”

“No fucking clue.”

You were watching Negan and Carl enter Rick's home from the house across the street, hidden behind sheer curtains. Olivia was babysitting Judith and even from afar you'd been able to see the abject terror when she'd come face to face with the Saviors’ leader. There was a reason Olivia was assigned to duties that kept her inside Alexandria's walls. Biting your lip uncertainly, you made a split second decision.

“I'm going over,” you announced.

“What?” screeched Rosita. “Why?”

“Didn't you see how scared Olivia was? And besides, we can't expect Carl to be the only one trying to keep the bat-wielding psychopath in check.”

Making sure, your knife was hidden inside your boot, you exchanged one last look with Rosita before heading across the street. You were about to knock when you heard crying through the door, which made you decide to enter quietly.

You had a straight look at Negan and Olivia from a diagonal view into the kitchen. All you saw of the Saviors’ leader was his back while Olivia was hunched over, turned away from him.

“-- _don't have a sense of humour_ ,” you heard Negan say, supposedly talking to Carl though you couldn't see the kid.

 

He sighed as he turned halfway around so that you had a full view of his broad back which was facing the doorway.

 

With a theatrical flourish, he turned towards Olivia.

 

“ _Excuse me_ ,” he said as he strolled over to her. “ _What's your name again_?”

 

“ _Olivia_ ,” she forced out between clenched teeth as she tried to get her breathing under control.

 

“ _Right_ ,” he said as she put her glasses back on, “ _Olivia_.”

 

Negan touched her elbow, causing her to cautiously turn around and face him.

 

“ _I am sorry for having been so rude to you just now. And it looks like we're gonna be here for a while, awaiting your fearless leader's return and, if you'd like, I think it would be enjoyable to screw your brains out._ ”

 

Even from where you were standing, which didn't give you the best angle to see Olivia's face, you saw the utter disbelief registering on her features before she pursed her lips as anger overtook her at his audacity.

 

“ _I mean if, you know, you're agreeable to it._ ”

 

He'd barely finished his sentence when Olivia backhanded him.

 

Judging by the way Negan's head had snapped to the side and the loud slap echoing through the room, she'd put a lot of force behind it. Your eyes bugged and your mouth fell open as you stared speechlessly at the scene unfolding in front of you.

 

Who knew Olivia had a backbone?

 

He paused for a second, surprise written all over his admittedly gorgeous face as his mouth hung open before slowly turning back to look at her while shaking his head. You didn't doubt that his ear were ringing.

 

Staring down at her, he took a slow step forward, leaning in so closely, he was invading her personal space as the hand that wasn't holding that baseball bat of his grabbed her arm.

 

“ _I am about fifty percent more into you now,_ ” he drawled, dipping back in his characteristic fashion as a grin formed on his lips. “ _Just sayin’._ ”

 

Olivia seemed as though she was seconds away from starting to cry again as he stepped back and you were about to come to her rescue when Negan turned his head to look right at you.

 

“Did you enjoy the show, sweetheart?”

 

Squaring your shoulders, you hid your shock at the fact that he knew you were there. Walking into the kitchen revealed Carl to you who'd been standing too far back for you to see him from the door, just like you'd thought.

 

“Very much so,” you replied icily.

 

You didn't miss the way Olivia seemed to breathe a sigh of relief at your presence.

 

“Look. At. You,” he purred, dipping back on each word for emphasis while swiping his tongue over his bottom lip as he gave you a slow perusal.

 

He was basically undressing you with his eyes and, to your eternal shame, you got slightly turned on by that.

 

“What's your name, babygirl,” he asked as he crooked his finger at you to come closer.

 

“None of your business.”

 

“Oooohhh,” he said dramatically as he pursed his lips and shook his head in a mocking reproach, “best not do that. Believe me, you don't wanna make me fuckin’ angry, babygirl. So why don't you just play ball, huh?”

 

“Olivia, why don't you get Judith and take her for a walk?” you said without taking your eyes off Negan's.

 

Olivia nodded at once but when she took a step forward, Negan grabbed her shoulder to stop her.

 

“I'm the only one issuing orders here today,” he said in a low voice that sent a shiver down your spine.

 

There was a dangerous edge hidden behind his dulcet tones that made your fingers itch for your knife.

 

Leaning towards Olivia without letting you out of his sight, he said, “ _Olivia! Would you be a lamb and make us a little lemonade? Now I know I left y'all some of that good powdered stuff_.”

 

“ _But, we're not supposed to_ \--”

 

“ _Make it!_ ” he ordered in a louder voice that barely masked his anger at being disobeyed, leaving no room for argument. “ _Make it. Take your time. Make it good._ I'll get to know your stubborn friend in the meantime.”

 

Olivia all but ran from the kitchen the second he let go of her.

 

“Now, why don't you tell me your fuckin’ name.”

 

It was an order, not a question. The hard glint in his eyes and flat voice left no doubt about that so you begrudgingly told him.

 

He wrinkled his nose. “That name sucks but the package sure is pretty. I'm gonna keep callin’ you babygirl.”

 

You had to bite your tongue to stop yourself from lashing out at his arrogant ass. Praying for patience, you bared your teeth in a mockery of a smile.

 

“What are you doing here?” you demanded to know.

 

He widened his eyes at you before looking around the room. “I'm sorry, did I fuckin’ miss somethin’? Has Rick been replaced as leader of suburbia without me knowin’ about it?”

 

“Just answer the damn question,” you said exasperatedly.

 

“You don't wanna take that prissy tone with me, babygirl,” he warned. “Ask nicely and I might fuckin’ answer.”

 

Sucking in a deep breath that made your nostrils flare in an effort to quell your anger, you put on a saccharine smile.

 

“Negan, could you pretty please tell me why you graced us with your presence today?” you asked sweetly before adding with a growl, “Unannounced.”

 

He moved his head from side to side as he pretended to think it over.

 

“Nope,” he said blithely.

 

You were ready to punch the guy and even took a step forward as your jaw clenched but Carl interrupted, “He drove me back.”

 

“Awwww,” Negan cooed, “you're ruinin’ my fun, Carl.”

 

“Back?” you parroted. “What do you mean he drove you back?”

 

“Yeah, Carl,” Negan drawled, “tell your obnoxious friend what you've been up to.”

 

“Can you just shut it for a second,” you snapped.

 

“Careful, I'm gonna have to spank you if you don't show some manners soon.”

 

Raising your chin, you said, “Do you enjoy terrorising people?”

 

“Very much,” he said without missing a beat. “Teachin’ people to fuckin’ obey makes me all tingly inside. It goes straight to my dick. Gets me all hard and throbbin’. You wanna take care of that  for me, babygirl?”

 

You narrowed your eyes at him and opened your mouth but he cut you off.

 

“Think real fuckin’ hard about what you're about to say to me, babygirl. You've just run out of freebies. Next insult you hurl at me will have you bent over my knees,” he threatened before smirking infuriatingly at you as he grabbed his crotch. “Or you'll be on your knees for me, whichever you prefer.”

 

Carl was looking back and forth between you and Negan, watching the standoff.

 

Your cheeks heated up in a mixture of fury, embarrassment and excitement. Though you hated his guts, you couldn't deny that the thought of sucking his cock had an effect on you as liquid heat pooled in your panties.

 

“Oh, you like that, huh?” he purred as he stalked towards you. “Why don't we take this upstairs, babygirl?”

 

Taking a step forward yourself, you snarled, “I'd be more likely to bite it off.”

 

He bit his lip before grinning widely at you. “You're a feisty one, ain't'cha? I. Like. It!”

 

“Maybe I should show you just how feisty I can be,” you snapped.

 

“You know what I think you need? A good, hard fuck. Haven't had the living daylights screwed out of you recently, have you? I'm just the kinda guy to give it to ya.”

 

You'd drifted closer and closer together until you were basically nose to nose with you glaring up at him while he was leaning towards you with a filthy grin.

 

As much as you wanted to be disgusted by him, the fact that your nipples were hard and your panties were soaked was evidence to the contrary.

 

“C'mon, babygirl,” he murmured, “help me pass the time in an enjoyable way while we're waiting for Rick's return. Otherwise I'll have to amuse myself with the future serial killer over there. I'd much rather spend the time fuckin’ you into next week.”

 

You hesitated and then resolved yourself to take one for the team lest he'd get bored and kill someone. At least that's the flimsy excuse you came up with to justify what you were about to do.

 

“Under one condition--”

 

“Yes, I will let you suck my dick,” he interrupted immediately.

 

“You will leave tonight without taking anything from us,” you said as though he hadn't spoken.

 

Negan leaned back, regarding you thoughtfully for a moment.

 

“If I agree to that,” he said slowly as his eyes darkened, “you'll obey my every command like a good little girl--”

 

“Wha--”

 

“Nuh-uh,” he tutted as he shook his finger at you, “I'm not done. You'll do anything I want you to and won't talk back at all. I tell you to blow me, you drop to your knees. I tell you to deepthroat me, you better swallow my big dick. I tell you to get on your hands and knees, you present that tight little ass and pussy to me without a second thought. I tell you to--”

 

“Alright, I get it!” you said quickly as you felt yourself clench at the picture he'd painted.

 

The thought of being at his mercy made you drip. He was right. You hadn't let anyone fuck you in a really long time, having been too preoccupied with survival.

 

“We have a deal, babygirl?” he murmured intimately.

 

Swallowing thickly, you said, “Deal.”

 

He chuckled throatily as he put Lucille on the kitchen counter behind him and shrugged out of his leather jacket before throwing it at you.

 

“Go upstairs, get naked and put this on. I want you ready and waiting for me in nothing but my jacket,” he ordered.

 

Turning on your heel while being careful not to make eye contact with Carl, you marched upstairs.

 

“Your pussy better be drippin’ when I get there,” Negan called after you.

 

That won't be a problem, you thought. You'd been fighting the urge to rub your thighs together the entire time he'd been talking.

 

You stopped short in the hall. The only two options in terms of which bed you'd let him fuck you in were Rick's and Michonne's or Carl's and you couldn't bring yourself to choose the latter. Rick would never have to know, you decided so you stepped inside and undressed, making sure your knife was hidden.

 

When you slid Negan's jacket on, you shivered at the feeling of it around you as you inhaled his scent. Why did he have to smell so good on top of being devilishly handsome?

 

You climbed onto the bed and stretched your legs out in front of you, crossing them at the ankles,  as you waited for him. The insides of your thighs were already sticky with arousal and you couldn't deny that you were looking forward to fucking him. Please let him be good in bed, you thought.

 

Loud footsteps on the stairs made you tense while also eliciting a new rush of wetness from your aching cunt. Even you could detect the scent of your arousal hanging heavily in the air. He paused in the doorway, leaning against the frame as he took you in.

 

“Aren't you a sight for sore eyes. Damn, you look fan-fuckin'-tastic in my jacket,” he purred before he sauntered into the room, leaning Lucille against the wall next to the door. “It smells like pussy in here. C'mon, spread those legs. Let me see where that mouthwatering scent comes from.”

 

You hesitated.

 

“Now,” he snapped. “Or have you already forgotten the deal you agreed to.”

 

Parting your thighs, you swallowed nervously.

 

“Wider.”

 

You bent your knees until they were hips width apart.

 

“Wider,” he repeated and you bit back a snippy retort as you let your legs drop open as wide as possible.

 

It put your core on lewd display. But Negan seemed to like what he saw because he growled low in his throat and licked his lips as he came to a stop at the foot of the bed, staring right at your center.

 

“Such a good girl,” he praised. “Look how fuckin’ wet you are for me. Your pretty pussy is begging for my big, hard dick.”

 

You couldn't suppress the moan his filthy words elicited.

 

He laughed and shushed you. “Easy, babygirl, I promise to stuff you soon. But first I'm gonna slip my dick down your throat. Can't fuckin’ wait to see your mouth stretch around it.”

 

Negan took off his clothes, revealing his hard, leaking member. But when he made to peel off his leather glove, you said, “Leave it on! Please?”

 

He looked up at you with a filthy grin. “Someone's got a thing for leather, huh? Well, I'm nothin’ if not agreeable.”

 

Fisting himself with his leather-clad hand, he approached the bed. “Arrange those pillows behind you so you can lean back while sitting up,” he ordered.

 

Doing as you were told, you almost squeaked in surprise when the bed dipped and you suddenly had his throbbing cock in front of your face as he straddled your chest.

 

He shushed you mockingly. “Nothin’ to be afraid of, it's just real fuckin' happy to see you. Now, open wide for me.”

 

When he began to drag his drooling tip over the seam of your still closed lips, you slowly opened up and accepted his head into your mouth.

 

“Atta girl,” he praised. “Just let me push right the fuck in.”

 

Flattening your tongue against the underside of his fat dick, you held still as he slowly but surely worked himself into your mouth with slow rolls of his hips. He was very well-endowed and you hadn't blown anyone in quite some time so it wasn't long before you gagged around him which made him laugh.

 

“I fuckin’ knew it had been a while for you, babygirl. Just breathe through your fuckin’ nose and get used to it cause I will make you swallow every goddamn inch.”

 

True to his word, he kept rocking, pushing deeper and deeper.

 

“C'mon, suck,” he said. “Can't let me do all the fuckin’ work.”

 

Hollowing your cheeks, you sucked his throbbing length as he slid in and out of your mouth.

 

“Yeah, that's fuckin’ it,” he said between grunts. “Good girl. This is the best way to shut you the fuck up, ain't it?”

 

You scoffed instinctively but since your lips were stretched wide around his member as he nudged the back of your throat, all it did was send vibrations through him that made him groan.

 

“You're takin’ me like a goddamn champ,” he praised. “Such a good cocksucker. Your talents are wasted here in Alexandria. Unless you get on your knees for Rick the Prick as well. Or maybe it's Daryl and I'm the reason you're not gettin’ any? Good thing Negan's here now, ain't it? You're too good for either one of them.”

 

Good lord, did the man love to hear himself talk, you thought.

 

With an insistent push, he forced himself into your throat even though you started gagging almost immediately.

 

“Yes, that's it, choke on my dick,” he snarled as he began to fuck your throat with long, deep thrusts, causing his heavy balls to slap against your chin as his pelvis touched your nose.

 

You drooled and choked while he kept using your mouth however he saw fit. You'd dug your nails into his thighs because you needed something to hold on to; to ground yourself and to keep yourself from touching your aching nipples and tingling cunt.

 

Finally, he pulled back, panting heavily as he exited your mouth.

 

“Jesus fuckin’ Christ, babygirl, you almost made me blow my load in your slutty mouth,” he said accusingly with a bit of affection.

 

Negan shifted backwards until he was between your legs. Grabbing the backs of your thighs he jerked you towards him until your head slid from the pillows onto the bed's flat surface.

 

“Now, for the main course,” he murmured as he rubbed your slit with his gloved hand. “So fuckin’ wet. It's Niagara Falls down here. You can't wait to take my dick, can you?”

 

You closed your eyes as you moaned from the friction, not trusting your voice to remain unaffected.

 

“Say ‘Negan, I need your big dick in my tight pussy’,” he ordered with a dark chuckle.

 

Opening your eyes to glare at him, you almost told him to go to hell but his tauntingly raised eyebrow reminded you of the fact that you weren't allowed to talk back.

 

“Negan,” you said hoarsely, “I need your big dick in my tight pussy.”

 

“Beg.”

 

You pursed your lips. “Pretty please.”

 

“Pretty please what, babygirl?” he goaded as he rubbed the head of his cock over your entrance.

 

You took a deep breath.

 

“Pretty please, stick your big dick in my tight little pussy.”

 

“Well, since you asked so fuckin’ nicely,” he purred as he pushed into you.

 

Your back arched while you mewled as he parted your walls. The stretch was very noticeable despite how turned on you were.

 

“Fuck,” he panted, “you're as tight as a fuckin’ virgin. Goddamnit, babygirl. You need to be screwed every fuckin’ day. It's a crime not to. Your body is made for fuckin’.”

 

Negan began to move. You'd expected him to take you without any regard for your comfort, let alone pleasure, but he was rocking slowly to allow you to get used to him inside you. Grabbing his biceps, you wrapped your legs tightly around his hips at the pleasure coursing through you as you moaned for him. He felt so good.

 

“That's fuckin’ right,” he praised warmly, “told you it would be good. Not to brag but I'm phenomenal at fuckin’. Women always cum on my dick.”

 

You had half a mind to tell him to shut up but even if you hadn't agreed to obey him while he fucked you, he was railing you so well, you found yourself bucking your hips in order to meet his thrusts.

 

“What a good fuckin’ girl you are when there's a big dick inside you,” he teased as he snapped his hips faster.

 

“Oh, shit,” you panted before you moaned his name as his pace and force made the bed springs creak.

 

“Yes, babygirl, moan my goddamn name. Let's not forget who's makin’ you feel this good.”

 

“Harder,” you pleaded as you tightened your legs around him. “Please!”

 

“You want me to do you harder?”

 

“Yes!”

 

Negan growled before obliging, pounding into you until the headboard slammed against the wall with every thrust.

 

“This how you need it? Huh?”

 

“Yes, god, yes!” you screeched.

 

“It’s alright to call me Negan, babygirl,” he said with an insolent smirk.

 

“Negan!”

 

“That's fuckin’ right.”

 

“Don't stop!”

 

“Not a fuckin’ chance,” he said. “Haven't had a pussy this tight in months. I'm gonna make you cum so fuckin’ hard.”

 

His words barely registered in your mind. The pleasure was too overwhelming as he stroked your sensitive walls just right with every demanding thrust which you met all too eagerly. Slapping sounds filled the room as damp skin met skin that merged with the squeaky bed springs and thumping of the headboard. Negan was grunting into your ear as high-pitched shrieks fell from your lips interspersed with his name and the demand for more, harder, faster.

 

Abruptly, he jerked brutally into you before pulling out, bracing himself on one elbow to pump his glistening shaft above your body with the other. Seconds later, Negan roared in climax as he spurted his cum all over your belly.

 

Lying beneath him, you were shivering and twitching from the denied pleasure. Just when you were about to complain, he milked the last drops of cum from his still hard member before he wiped the tip across the inside of your thigh and stuffed his length back into you. He adjusted the angle until you bowed off the bed when he hit your g-spot. Rutting into you with short, quick stabs that massaged that bundle of nerves inside you, he kept himself leaning on one elbow while his leather-clad thumb rubbed your clit in furious, tight circles.

 

The orgasm hit you so suddenly, you opened your mouth to scream but no sound came out as you convulsed and twitched. Writhing like a fish out of water underneath him, you came like you'd never cum before while Negan watched you with half-lidded eyes and a smug smirk. When the spasms became painful, you grabbed his wrists to make him stop. Your knees tried to lock together but were hindered by Negan's hips. Gradually, he slowed down as his cock softened inside you before he pulled out and rolled off of you onto his back.

 

Sweaty and sated you laid next to each other as you tried to regain your breath.

 

Glancing over at your spent form, covered in his cum and still wearing his jacket, he drawled, “Guess I gotta pay Alexandria a visit more than once a week from now on.”

 


End file.
